Shizuka, Shizuo s little girl
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: Ein Mädchen, von der sicheren Heilen Welt, des Sibel-Systems, stirb und erkennt dadurch die Lügen des Systems, ihr letzter Wunsch ist es in einer Welt wiedergeboren zu werden wo das Leben wieder Lebenswert ist. Und sie erhält ein neues Leben, Shizaya, Shizuo x Izaya, Akane X Kougami, OC (Reincarnation)
1. Meine alte Welt und neuer Beginn

Shizuka, Shizuo´s little girl

Summary: Ein Mädchen, von der sicheren Heilen Welt, des Sibel-Systems, stirb und erkennt dadurch die Lügen des Systems, ihr letzte Wunsch ist es in einer Welt wiedergeboren zu werden wo das Leben wieder Lebenswert ist. Und sie wird erhält ein neues Leben, nur wird sie gleich nach der Geburt von ihrer neuen Familie verstoßen. Hinter Müll zum Sterben zurückgelassen, weint sie. Wodurch ein gewisses Blondes Monster auf sie aufmerksam wird und sie rettet und als Tochter bei sich behält. Sie lebt glücklich zusammen mit ihren Vater zusammen, doch spürt sie das ihre alte Welt nach ihr ruft.

* * *

Meine alte Welt und neuer Beginn

(OC´s POV)

Es war ein kalter, trüber Winterabend als ich starb.

Ich war eine Studentin, welche kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen stand. Unsere Welt war sicher, da wir dank der Gnade des Sibel System die Verbrecher unserer Gesellschaft, von und Psychisch Gesunden Menschen wegschlossen, dort wo sie niemanden schaden konnten.

Jedenfalls, war ich auf dem Weg zu meiner Unterkunft als ich sah wie ein Mann, von den Drohnen des Amts für Öffentliche Sicherheit verfolgt wurde.

In seiner Hand etwas Scheinendes.

Ein Messer.

Ich war wie erstarrt, so etwas konnte es doch nicht geben in unseren, perfekt gewordenen Gesellschaft. Mir wurde kaum bewusst, dass der Mann, mich an meinen langen schwarzen packte und mich mit riss. Als es mir bewusst wurde, versuchte ich aus seinem Griff zu entfliehen, was nur dazu führte das er mich gegen seine Brust schleuderte und mir das Messer gegen meinen Hals hielt.

Angst, Horror und Hilflos.

Das war alles was ich spürte.

Er rannte.

Weiter und weiter.

In einen Bezirk den ich nicht kannte, alles war herunter gekommen und wirkte surreal. In unserer Perfekten Gesellschaft gab es noch solche Orte, und dann wurde es mir schlag artig bewusst.

Perfektion, existiert nicht.

Lügen.

Alles.

In dieser Welt war nichts weiter als eine riesige Lüge.

Ein Geflecht aus Illusion und schönen Worten.

* * *

Unsere Flucht endete in einem alten Wohngebäude. Das was wohl einmal das Wohnzimmer gewesen war, legte er mich auf den Boden. Nahm seinen Gürtel und band meine Handgelenke damit hinter meinem Rücken zusammen.

„Ein Mucks von dir, und ich schneit dir die Kehle durch." Zischte der Mann. Ich nickte nur stumm.

Er ging ans Fenster und sah..

..paranoid und voller Angst in den Augen hinaus.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass sollte einer von diesen Latenten Verbrecher sein, die Monster der Gesellschaft, welche weg gesperrt gehörten oder jegliche Rechte.

Er war ein Mensch.

Auch er hat Angst, ist unsicher, vielleicht sogar schüchtern.

So wie er penibel alles durchforstet und den Blickkontakt mit mir meidet.

Er hatte es mir verboten, trotzdem sprach ich.

„Was passiert jetzt?", er kam zu mir gerannt und schlitzte mit seinem Messer, meine Wange.

„Ich sagte, Schnauze." Er brüllte zwar, aber ich hörte seine Panik heraus. Er hatte einfach Angst.

Wegen irgendeinem Stress ist sein Psycho-Pass angestiegen, weshalb er nun gejagt wurde wie ein Tier und je nachdem wie hoch er war könnte er sterben.

Ich hatte bislang nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran Verschwendet, wie sich die Latenten Verbrecher fühlten mussten. Gejagt wie Tiere, weggesperrt und behandelt wie Monster. Obwohl sie nie jemanden wirklich etwas getan haben. Trotzdem mussten sie in ständiger Angst leben, weil eine Maschine sagte sie hätten die Veranlagung so etwas tun zu können.

Mir wurde klar, dass das der eigentliche Grund war. Warum unsere Welt so heuchlerisch war.

Wir denken nicht mehr selbst ständig.

Unfair.

Ungerecht.

Missverstanden.

Mitleiderregend.

Waren nun meine Gedankengänge, ich vergaß komplett in was für einer Lage ich war, blendete den Schmerz an meiner Wange komplett aus und sah nur aus diese Armselige Gestalt vor mir, die zusammengekauert aus einen Tragbaren Farbton-Scanner starrte.

Sogar jetzt noch war er noch auf Sibel angewiesen.

Armselig.

* * *

Was dann geschah, passierte so schnell, das ich nichtrecht weiß wie ich es beschreiben kann. Der Mann zog mich wieder auf meine Füße und rannte los, doch nach wenigen Sekunden explodierte er, überall war Blut.

Alles. Alles voller Blut.

Überall.

Der Boden, die Wände, ich.

In diesem Moment durchströmte mich so viel Adrenalin, wie noch nie zuvor.

Ich wollte, rennen.

Weg. Einfach Weg.

Ich rappelte mich auf und schmerzen zwangen mich erneut auf den Boden. Dann sah ich es.

Das Messer.

 _Sein_ Messer, steckte in meiner Brust.

Drei Personen kamen angerannt, ein älterer Mann, in einem Oca farbenen Mantel und mechanischem Arm, die beiden jüngeren Männer einer mit kurz geschorenen braunen Haaren, der andere mit längeren schwarze Haare, aber immer noch kurz, alle hatten Dominater in der Hand.

Das letzte was ich hörte war von dem älteren Mann wie er zu dem schwarzhaarigen Brüllte.

„Inspektor Kougami, wir brauchen sofort einen Rettungswagen. Die K.." Dann wurde alles schwarz, mit meinen letzten Wunsch in Gedanken ‚Ich will in einer Welt leben wo Menschen noch eigenständige Wesen sind und nicht in der Gewalt des Sibel-System gefangen sind. Und ich schloss die Augen ein letztes Mal.

* * *

Zumindest dachte ich das.

Kaum gestorben, riss ich auch schon erneut meine Augen auf, ich fühlte mich schwach und bekam kaum Luft. Ich schrie um Luft zu bekommen und erschrak an meiner eigenen Stimme.

Es war ein Babyschrei.


	2. Normaler Abend mit unvorhersehbaren Ende

Normaler Abend mit unvorhersehbaren Ende

(Shizuo´s POV)

Es war mitten in der Nacht als meiner Mutter noch einfiel das ich doch bitte den Müll noch raus bringen solle. Keine große Sache denkt ihr, nun im unserem Wohnviertel schon. Nicht das ich Angst hätte das mich wer überfällt, Gott bewahre, jeder bei dem das Hirn richtig funktioniert mach die fliege wenn er meine gefärbten blonden Haare in der Ferne sieht. Nein, es ist einfach nur nervig.

Es ist so dass alle Haushalte im Viertel, ihren Müll zu einem Sammelpunkt bringen und von unserem Haus aus gesehen war das praktisch am anderen Ende fasst 20 Minuten hin und zurück wenn man sich beeilt, keine große Sache eigentlich aber, es geht um verfickten Müll. Das eigentlich ärgerliche war der Regen.

Aber weil Kasuka zurzeit ein Probe-Shooting in Sapporo hatte und meine Eltern morgen zu einem Urlaub nach Kyoto aufbrachen und bereits zu Bett gingen, tat ich meiner Mutter den gefallen.

Auf der Straße begegnete ich keiner Menschenseele, was auch gut so war, Meine Gedanken führten mich nämlich dazu das mir klar wurde das ich nun mein letztes Halbjahr an der Raira begonnen hatte, natürlich hatte es die Pest wieder einmal geschafft sich, Shinra, Kadota und mich in eine Klasse zu stecken, er hatte die Lehrer bestochen oder erpresst, da konnte der mir erzählen was er wollte, nicht das ich ihm zu hören würde, er hatte da seine Finger im Spiel. Keine Ahnung warum, vielleicht genügte es ihm nicht nur meine Freie Schulzeit zu vermiesen, nein es musste noch der Unterricht sein.

* * *

Ich seufzte und dachte an das (hoffentlich) Flohfreie verlängerte Wochenende, als ich den Sammelplatz erreichte. Ich keine zehn Schritte mehr entfernt als ich etwas hörte, es klang fast wie eine sterbende Katze. Und rückblickend hätte ich bevorzugt, wenn es wirklich so gewesen wäre.

Das Geräusch kam von hinter einer der Mülltonnen, aus einem Karton.

Ich sah hinein.

Ein Baby.

Da lag _verdammt noch mal_ ein **Baby** in dem Karton, es atmete kaum noch, das dünne Tuch in welches es gewickelt war, war bereits mit Wasser vollgesogen und an seiner Haut hangen Blut- und Gewebereste. Seine kleinen Finger um einen Zettel geklammert.

* * *

Sofort nahm ich es hoch und lief so schnell ich konnte nach Hause. Meine Eltern schliefen bereits, also rannte ich zuerst ins Bad, das Baby war Eiskalt und wimmerte schwach. Ich trocknete es erst einmal ab und wickelte es in ein Handtuch, doch es schien sich nicht auf zu wärmen also füllte ich das Handwaschbecken mit warmen Wasser und setzte es rein. Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee, mehr eine Person, **Shinra**. Sofort fischte ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und suchte seine Nummer.

„ _Hallo?"_

„Shinra, komm sofort zu mir nach Hause," brüllte ich in das Handy als er endlich ab nahm.

„ _Shizuo-kun? Ist was passiert, es muss was passiert sein, sonst würdest du nicht anrufen aber kann das nicht bis morgen warten, weißt du überhaupt wie spä.."_

„ **Shinra** , **SOFORT!** "

Damit legte er auf, er würde schon kommen. Das Baby hörte allmählich auf zu zittern und wurde wärmer, ich holte es aus dem Wasser und wickelte es wieder in das Handtuch und wollte mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer als ich den Zettel entdecket den das Baby fest gehalten hatte, ich hob ihn auf und erschrak.

Doch nicht für lange den dann hörte ich jemanden an der Haustür. Ich macht auf und Shinra und Celty standen da.

„Also was ist denn jetzt.. WO HAST DU DAS BABY HER?"

Ohne Erklärung nahm er mir das Baby aus der Hand, griff nach seiner Arzttasche und rannte ins Wohnzimmer.

* * *

Celty schien noch zu geschockt um etwas zu tun oder zu fragen bis nach einiger Zeit wo wir beide weiter in Türrahmen standen, ihr PDA in mein Gesicht hielt.

-Wo hast du das Baby her, Shizuo? Was ist passiert?-

Ich ließ sie erst mal ins Haus und erzählte ihr wie ich es oder besser sie gefunden hatte, ja ein Mädchen, ein kleines hilfloses Mädchen aussetzen und dann noch der Zettel ich zeigte ihm Celty darauf stand –Shizuka- und das heutig Datum vorne ein Stern hinten ein Kreuz wie auf Grabsteinen von Babys die Tot zur Welt kommen.

„Warum ausgerechnet Shizuka?"

-‚Shizu' bedeutet Stille, oder? Vermutlich eine Geschmackloser Scherz von den Eltern! Widerlich-

„Das kommt noch dazu warum haben sie, sie ausgesetzt an so einem Ort! Das waren doch keine Menschen!"

-Wir werden von vielen als Monster bezeichnet aber ich gebe dir recht, wir sind vielleicht Freaks aber diese Leute sind die richtigen Monster-

Wie aufs Stichwort kam Shinra mit dem Baby im Arm. Er gab sie mir dann, sie schlief, ihr kleiner Brustkorb hob und senkte sich leicht und sie saugte an ihren Daumen. Ich strich lachte über den braunen Flaum auf ihrem Kopf.

„Ich denke ich lasse ihr den Namen Shizuka, auch wenn das etwas komisch ist sie nach sich selbst zu benennen."

„Shizuo-kun, ich hab kaum Hoffnung, dass sie die überhaupt die Nacht überlebt." Meinte Shinra plötzlich monoton. Ich blickte ihn nur erschrocken an.

„Sie ist gerade mal ein paar Stunden alt, war längere Zeit unterkühlt und ist schwer unterentwickelt, entweder war sie ein Frühchen von mehreren Wochen oder die Mutter hatte mehre beinah Fehlgeburten, vermutlich selbst ausgelöst."

Ich sah wieder zu den kleinen Bündel in meinem Arm, ich spürte wie Angst in mir wuchs ich wollte das, sie sollte leben. Aber ich konnte nichts tun, nur..

„Shinra, kannst du überhaupt nichts tun, egal wie klein die Chance wäre?"fragte ich klein laut. „Bitte, Shinra."

Nach einer kurzen Pause meinte er schließlich.

„Ich arbeite zurzeit an einem Serum, welches zurzeit den Effekt hat einen längere Zeit physisch Robuster zu machen. Es könnte ihr helfen, aber die Chance liegt gerade mal bei 40%."

„Wie hoch sind die Chance das sie ohne dieses Mittel überlebt?"

„Etwa 5%, schätze ich."

„Dann mach es, wenn du sie damit retten kannst, dann tu es bitte." Shinra nickte holte ein Flaschen aus seiner Arzttasche und stach mit einer Spritze in den Deckel und zog etwas der Flüssigkeit hoch, schnippte leicht gegen die Spritze um die Luft raus zu lassen und hielt dann die Spritze an Shizukas Arm, ein letztes Mal sah er mich noch einmal an bevor er in ihre Vene stach.

* * *

Ihre Babyblauen Augen sprangen auf und sie begann zu weinen. Ich wippte sie leicht und sie beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Noch währenddessen gab Shinra mit Instruktionen für die Nacht und den Morgen und gab mir noch Milchpulver für Babys, wobei ich mich fragte wozu er bitte das mit sich rum schleppte, beschwerte mich aber nicht.

Ich bedankte mich und verabschiedete die beiden. Daraufhin ging ich mit Shizuka schlafen, wir hatte zwar irgendwo auf dem Dachboden das alte Babybett von mir und Kasuka aber ich hatte jetzt keine Lust mehr danach zu suchen, also schlief sie so mit mir im Bett, ich lang noch etwas wach mit ihr im Arm, ich hoffte sie überlebte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde schlug ich verträumt und entnervt, die Augen auf, irgendwas patschte in meinem Gesicht herum. Doch sofort besserte sich meine Laune als ich sah wer das war.

Aus ihren großen blauen Augen sah mich Shizuka an und klatschte noch mal gegen meine Nase. Für ein unterentwickeltes 1 Tage altes Baby ganz schön fest.

Dachte ich bevor ich aus dem Bett stieg und sie mit in die Küche nahm.


	3. Geheimnis meines Shizu-chans

Geheimnis meines Shizu-chans

(Izaya´s POV)

Mein Spielzeug wollte seit 4 Monaten nicht mehr mit mir spielen.

Und das mochte ich überhaupt nicht.

Seit unser letztes Halbjahr an der Raira begonnen hatte benahm sich Shizu-chan komisch, nicht nur in der Schule, ich erfuhr aus zuverlässigen Quellen das er von zu Hause ausgezogen und in ein Apartmentkomplex in West-Ikebukuro bezogen hatte(den genauen Standort erfuhr ich erst nach diesen 4 Monaten) und arbeiten ging.

Ja, ich arbeite auch bereits als Informant für die Awakusa-Kai aber dennoch hatte ich genug freizeit die ich mit meinem Monster verbringen wollte aber nein, er machte Freiwillig Überstunden oder verkroch sich in seinen Bau.

Shinra schien zu wissen was mit Shizu-chan los war, wenn man ihn drauf ansprach merkte man sofort das er etwas wusste(ist eben ein miserabler Lügner) aber man bekam trotzdem nichts aus ihm raus.

Gegen diese idiotischen Jobs konnte ich etwas machen, ich half also dabei meinem Spielzeug mehr Freizeit zu verschaffen indem ich dafür sorgte das er keinen Job länger als eine Woche behielt.

Gut die meisten setzte er selbst in den Sand, Monster sind einfach nicht für Menschenjobs gemacht.

Der einzige Job den Shizu-chan wohl behalten hätte, wäre der als Barkeeper gewesen, also musste ich etwas dagegen unternehmen.

Gut ich hätte ihm nicht gleich die Polizei auf den Hals hetzen müssen, aber er hatte mich endlich mal wieder durch halb Ikebukuro gejagt, schöner Tag.

Und er sollte noch nicht enden den heute folgte ich meinem Monster zu seinem Lager.

* * *

Ich wartete etwa eine Stunde bevor ich mich an die Tür zur Monsterhölle wagte. Seltsamer weise war Celty zuvor aus eben jener Tür heraus gekommen, da ich nicht gesehen hatte das sie rein ging musste sie in Shizu-chans Bau gewartet haben, was sie wohl gewollt hat. Es ist nicht so als müsste man in Shizu-chans Wohnung um ihn zu treffen, man konnte ihn nicht verpassen oder verfehlen, zumindest ich.

Ich knackte also das Schloss und trat in den Monsterbau, ich hörte das Brausen einer Dusche.

‚Shizu-chan macht sich extra frisch für mich~, da sollte ich ihn doch gebührend empfangen' dachte ich und schlich über den Flur wo ich das Schlafzimmer vermutete.

In meinen Kopf hatten sich bereits die verschiedensten Szenarien geformt was ich tun sollte wenn Shizu-chan mich entdeckt, aber alles stoppte als ich das Schlafzimmer betrat.

Da stand ein Babybett, einfach so, vor dem normalen.

Ich trat näher und sah in goldbraune Karamell Augen in einem runden Gesicht der mit hellbrauner Flaum bestückt, abgerundet wurde das Bild von dem Däumchen welches von dem Baby genuckelt wurde.

Ich konnte nicht anders als bei diesem Anblick, das kleine Wesen in den Arm zu nehmen. Völlig vergessen wo ich mich hier befand und warum ich hier war.

Ich liebe alle Menschen vor allem Babies, unschuldige kleine Seelen die man verformen konnte wie man wollte.

Das kleine süße Ding lachte mich an und ich schoss schnell ein paar Fotos mit meinem Handy. Ich war so damit beschäftigt, dass ich nicht hörte dass das brausen der Dusche gestoppt hatte.

So überraschter war ich als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Ich drehte mich um und erblickte Shizu-chans wütendes Gesicht. Wütend sah ich ihn häufig aber diese Wut war unmenschlich, neu und jagte selbst mir etwas angst ein.

„ _ **Izaya**_ _, gib mir sofort_ _ **Shizuka**_ _, oder_ _ **ich vergessen mich**_ _!_ " sprach er, deutlich hörbar das ich nur eine Haares breite davon entfernt war, von ihm den Schädel zertrümmert zu bekommen, _in echt_.

Vorsichtig gab ich Shizu-chan das Baby, das er sofort an seine Brust drückte und mich daraufhin anzuknurren.

„Bist du jetzt Babysitter, Shizu-chan? Aber nein, niemand würde dir sein Kind anvertrauen, also~" meinte ich hinter meiner Maske und hoffte dahinter mein Unbehagen zu verstecken.

„Sie ist meine Tochter und jetzt _verpiss dich_!"

„Oh und wer ist die Mama oder hast du dir gedacht du könntest nie Kinder mit jemanden zusammen haben, dass du dieses arme kleine Ding einfach entführt hast?" fragte ich stichelnd, und ich war mir sicher ich wäre bereits aus dem zu´nem Fenster geflogen, hätte er nicht noch das Baby, Shizuka war´s? im Arm.

„ALS OB!"

„.. Ach ja, was passiert wohl wenn ich diese Fotos mit den Entführungsdatenbank vergleiche, oder soll ich sofort die Polizei rufen, die sind sicher sehr zuvor kommend, weil sie heute schon mal mit dir zutun hatten und zudem wenn sie wirklich deine Tochter ist, kann du das sicher beweisen, also?" Ich hielt mein Handy deutlich hoch, die Notrufnummer auf dem Display und meinem Daumen auf der Rufertaste.

„Bitte nicht," flüsterte Shizu-chan kaum hörbar.

„Wie~" fragte ich stichelnd.

„Ich erzähl dir wo ich Shizuka her habe, aber nur wenn du niemanden davon erzählst, vor allem nicht der Polizei?"

„Oh, wieso hast du die echten Eltern umgebracht?" Fragte ich ironisch und als Antwort bekam ich ein leise knurren.

„Nur ein Witz, gut, wird als Geschäftsgeheimnis kategorisiert, dann erzähl schon." Shizuo machte eine leichte Kopfbewegung als Aufforderung ihm zu folgen bevor den Raum verlies und in die Küche ging. Ich setzte mich an den Esstisch und Shizu-chan saß mir gegenüber, immer noch das Baby im Arm, wie gerne hätte ich sie gehalten.

Und dann geschah das unfassbare, ich und Shizu-chan in einem Raum, keine fliegenden Straßenschilder oder Messer, nur normal ruhig sprechen. Unglaublich.

Genauso unglaublich wie das was mir Shizu-chan erzählte.

* * *

„Als damit ich das richtig verstehe hast du ein ausgesetztes Baby gefunden. Die Behörden ignoriert, sie aufgenommen ohne dass deine eigene Familie etwas davon mitbekommen hat. Bist deshalb von zuhause ausgezogen und nimmst deshalb jeden Job an den du finden kannst und die einzige Hilfe die du hast ist die unseres Verrücken Wissenschaftler Freunds und seinem Obsessionsobjekts. Soweit alles richtig?" meinte ich abschließend, Shizu-chan nickte stumm und knuddelte Shizuka weiter zu sich.

„Warum hast du sie nicht gemeldet, Shizu-chan, du gehst noch zur Schule, zudem ist es nicht die Passende Aufgabe für ein Monster wie dich sich um ein werloses Baby zu kümmern." Shizuo knurrte nur.

„Ich mach das jetzt seit über 4 Monaten, ich krieg das hin, außerdem wenn ich Shizuka gemeldet hätte, hätten die sie mir weggenommen und sie wär entweder ins Heim gekommen oder man hätte sie zu ihren Eltern gebracht, ich weiß nicht was ich schlimmer fände!"

„Wäre es wirklich so schlecht wenn man sie zu ihren leiblichen Eltern zurück brächte?"

„Ja verdammt wäre es, sie haben Shizuka auf die Welt geholt, na und? Sie wollten sie gleich danach töten. Sie haben sie allein gelassen hinter Müllcontainern. Die haben sie nicht verdient." Ich grinste, was für einen Beschützerinstinkt mein Papa-Monster doch hatte.

„Ich versteh dich Shizu-chan, ich würde vermutlich ähnlich reagieren wenn jemand etwas meinen Schwestern antun würde. Gut wie wäre es wenn ich dir von nun an helfe?"

„W-was?"

„Nun es war hauptsächlich meine Schuld das du deinen letzten Job verloren hast, also denke ich ist es nur fair wenn ich dir von jetzt an mit Chibi-shizu-chan helfe."

„Chibi-shizu?"

„Klingt doch süß!" Shizuka wimmerte etwas.

„Gibt's du sie mir noch mal?" fragte ich flehend.

„Eine Minute und wehe du versuchst etwas." Drohte mir Shizu-chan bevor er mir Chibi-shizu-chan gab.

„Aah, Chibi-chan ist so süß, genau wie ihr Papa." Bei dem Kommentar lief Shizu-chan rot an.

„W-was redest du da für einen Scheiß?"

„Nicht solche Ausdrücke Shizu-chan oder willst du das Chibi-chans erstes Wort ein Schimpfwort ist." meinte ich mit gespielter Ernstermine.

Da Shizu-chan jetzt Papa war und ich zugeben musste, das auch ich die Kleine nicht wieder hergeben wollte, beschloss ich unser Spiel zu erweitern. Chibi-shizu-chan beruhigte sich wieder, also ging ich mit ihr auf dem Arm zurück ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie ins Bettchen, natürlich gefolgt von Shizu-chan. Ich drehte mich dann zu ihm und stieß ihn aufs Bett.

„W-was soll das Floh?"

„Wonach sieht es den aus Shizu-chan?" fragte ich während ich auf ihn krabbelte und begann mich auszuziehen.

„Lass das nicht vor Shizuka!" protestierte Shizu-chan.

„Komm schon, wie alt ist sie 4 Monate? Ich denke nicht das sie das irgendwie stören wird. Also entspann dich etwas Shizu-chan, eine kurze Elternzeit-Pause." Damit küsste ich ihn und bevor ich mich versah grinste mich Shizu-chan gruselig an und tauschte unsere Positionen und attackierte meinen Nacken.

Ich stöhnte vor Vorfreude auf das was jetzt kam und dachte daran wie es mit uns dreien weiter gehen würde.


	4. Eine echte Familie?

Echte Familie?

(Shizuka´s POV)

* * *

Als diese schwarzhaarige Person plötzlich an mein Babybettchen aufgetaucht war wusste ich nicht wie ich reagieren sollte. Also lächelte ich die vermeintliche Frau an.

Macht mich nicht an meine Sicht ist immer noch sehr verschwommen in Gegensatz zu meinem Erwachsenen ich.

Die Person nahm mich hoch und knuddelte mich, nach weniger Minuten wurde ich von Blitzlichtern attackiert. Ich wurde so sehr geblendet, dass ich nicht merkte wie Tou-san rein kam.

Ja, ich bezeichnete Shizuo bereits als meinen Otou-san(Papa). Denn ganz ehrlich er war und ist mehr Familie als ich jemals hatte. Er kümmerte sich um mich und ich wusste er liebt mich.

Tou-san riss mich aus den Armen der Person und ich schnappte den Namen ‚Izaya' auf und wenn ich es richtig hörte, knurrte er.

Izaya neckte Tou-san ob ich entführt wäre oder so. Unsinn.

Otou-san erzählte Izaya, von dem ich jetzt wusste das er ein Mann war(sah trotzdem für mich feminin aus) wenig später wie er mich gefunden hatte und die Rollen von Shinra-oji-san und Celty-oba-san in dieser Geschichte hatten.

Aber wie Izaya auf die Geschichte reagierte war etwas _Interessantes._ Er schlug einfach vor zu helfen und wollte sich in unsere Familie einschleusen.

Und auf was für eine Art, er legte mich ins Bettchen und flirtete mit Tou-san, besser gesagt er forderte ihn einfach zum Sex auf. Und Tou-san nahm an nachdem ihn Izaya versichert hatte das ein 4 Monate altes Baby, verstehen noch stören würde.

Im Grunde würde ich ihm zustimmen, aber im Moment. Ich bin ein Baby ‚Ja' besitze aber immer noch mein Bewusstsein meines alten Ichs. Also kriege ich sehr wohl alles mit.

Oh wie sehr wünschte ich mir, wieder sprechen und laufen zu können.. oder eine Videokamera, je nachdem.

* * *

Mitten in dem Vergnügen der zwei, pinkelte ich meine Windel voll.

‚Toll, suuuuuper Timing' dachte ich mir. den Körper eines 4 Monate alten Kindes zu haben ist in solchen Situationen besonders unpraktisch, ich musste mich sehr zusammen reisen nicht sofort los zu weinen, das Letzte was ich momentan wollte war Tou-san und Izaya zu stören. Otou-san konnte wirklich mal eine Pause gebrauchen. Deshalb wartete ich damit bis die beiden fertig waren.

Sobald ich anfing zu schreien war Tou-san keine 5 Sekunden später bei mir. Während Izaya spärlich vom Bett aufstehen konnte. Also war klar wer der Untere gewesen war, auch wenn ich schon durch die… Akustik raus gehört habe.

Otou-san wechselte mir die Windel, legte mich wieder zurück ins Bettchen und legte sich selbst zurück zu Izaya, der bereits schlief und Tou-san folgte ihm wenig später. Ich hingegen blieb noch eine Weile wach und dachte nach.

‚Wenn Shizuo mein Otou-san ist, kann ich Izaya als meine Oka-san(Mama) bezeichnen, so verrückt es auch klingt'. Ich grinste zu mir selbst. ‚Ich probier es aus sobald ich wieder sprechen kann. Einen Otou-san und jetzt noch eine Oka-san, das Leben hier in dieser Welt ist gar nicht so schlecht'. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief ich ein.

* * *

Als ich wieder wach wurde lag ich in den Armen von jemanden aber es war nicht Tou-san, dass merkte ich allein an der Körpertemperatur. Tou-san war immer so warm wie ein Kirschkernkissen. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah rabenschwarze Haare und rote Augen, Izaya stand mit mir in der Küche und kochte.

„Morgen Chibi-chan~" ich weiß ich hatte kein Recht mich über diesen Spitznamen zu beschweren immer hin nannte ich meine beste Freundin immer ‚Kame' wegen eines Rechtschreibfehlers in Englisch, lange Geschichte, aber ‚Chibi-chan' wie wollte er mich nennen wenn ich älter werde? Aber da ich mich im Moment nicht dagegen wehren konnte lachte ich ihn an.

„Haha, etwas leiser Chibi-shizu-chan, Shizu-chan schläft noch. Er hat sich 4 Monate allein um dich gekümmert, da sollten wir ihn wenigstens heute mal ausschlafen lassen." Flüsterte Izaya und kitzelte mich aber ich lachte leiser.

Nach einer Weile kam Otou-san hastig aus dem Schlafzimmer gestolpert. Er starrte kurz zu mir in Izayas Armen, worauf ich meine Arme nach ihm ausstreckte, ich wollte jetzt von Tou-san gehalten werden.

„Shizuka, komm her!" mit diesen Worten nahm er mich in den Arm, küsste mich auf die Stirn und drückte mich fest an sich.

„Warum so besorgt Shizu-chan, ich dachte es würde dich freuen mal ausschlafen zu können."

„Dafür bin ich dir auch dankbar, es… es ist nur…"

„Nur?" stichelte Izaya Tou-san.

„Das war das erste Mal das ich aufgewacht bin ohne sie in ihrem Bettchen zu sehen." Es blieb länger still, bis ich begann zu quengeln. Izaya nahm mich zurück auf Arm wippte und lächelte mich an.

„Ich kann dich verstehen Shizu-chan, du warst 4 Monate allein und hast dich um Chibi-chan gekümmert, aber wenn du meine Hilfe willst und ich möchte dir auch helfen. Dann solltest du mir etwas vertrauen." Meinte Izaya zu Otou-san, dieser nickte stumm und umarmte Izaya mit mir in der Mitte. In diesen Moment fühlte ich mich noch so wohl und sicher, als jemals zuvor.

* * *

Wochen vergingen und es lief wie gewünscht. Wenn meine Eltern in der Schule waren passte Celty-oba-san auf mich auf. Zu sagen das ich mich beinahe zu Tode erschreckt hatte als ich sie ohne Helm sah, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrzehnts. Allerdings gewöhnte ich mich schnell an ihre Erscheinung, es ist schwer zu beschreiben aber Celty hat eine Art an sich, das man gern in ihrer Nähe ist.

Wenn die Schule vorbei war holte meist Mama mich ab. Wir waren dann in seinem Büro in Shijuku, ein richtiges Büro und ich fragte mich anfangs was er wohl für einen Job hatte um sich in dem Alter so eine Wohnung leisten zu können. Später würde Papa mich abholen. Er arbeitete jetzt als Bodyguard eines Schuldeneintreibers, ein Tanaka Tom hatte ihn angeheuert, anscheinend war er ein früherer Senpai von Papa an der Mittelstufe.

(Wenn ihr euch fragt warum ich plötzlich Mama und Papa sage, ist das weil sie selbst und Kinder auf den Straßen es häufig verwenden, wohl eine Modeerscheinung)

Wenn es später wurde blieben Papa und ich in Mamas Wohnung. Ich war bloß froh dass ich dann in einem anderen Raum schlief.

* * *

Schließlich machten Mama und Papa ihren Abschluss. Ich hoffte insgeheim das wir jetzt zusammen ziehen würden und so eine richtige Familie wären. Aber unglücklicher Weise konnte Mama es nicht lassen Papa zu ärgern und ein Streich am Abschlusstag ging zu weit. Papa jagte Mama aus Ikebukuro und sie redeten 1 Monat kein Wort mehr miteinander.

Ich weinte beinahe ununterbrochen diesen Monat, bis Shinra-ojo-san Papa zu verstehen gab, dass ich so war weil ich Izaya vermisste. **Goldrichtig**.

Schließlich sprang Papa über seinen Schatten und ging mit mir zu Mamas Wohnung, immerhin hatte er gute Laune, weil ich endlich meine Stimmbänder wieder benutzen konnte, meine Sicht. Für Papa hatte ich das erste Mal gesprochen ‚Dada'.

Er klopfte an die Tür und kurz darauf machte Mama auf, zuerst war er verwirrt was Papa bei ihm wollte.

„Shizu-chan, was willst du hier?" ich begann zu lachen worauf Izaya mich entdeckte und aus dem Babysitz heraus holte.

„Chibi-chan" ich war sogar froh diesen Spitznamen zu hören. Mama knuddelte und küsste mich.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst." Flüsterte er.

„Sie dich auch, deswegen bin ich hier. Shinra meinte sie hört erst auf zu weinen, wenn sie dich sieht."

„Oh, mein kleiner Engel hat mich auch vermisst." Meinte er lächelt.

„Wenn du sie so vermisst hast warum, bist du nicht vorbei gekommen?"

„Weil du, Shizu-chan, mich sofort wieder aus Ikebukuro raus gejagt hättest."

„Du.."

„M…ma…ma…" und alle Augen waren wieder auf mich, gut so, bevor die zwei wieder anfangen zu streiten. Ich zeigte mit meinen kleinen Zeigefinger auf Izaya und sagte es nochmal. „Ma…ma"

Dann zeigte ich zu Shizuo „Pa…pa". Abwechselt machte ich damit weiter bis Izaya begann zu lachen.

„Was gibt´s da zu lachen, Floh?"

„Ich bin Mama, ist doch süß, sie liebt mich." Papa knurrte leise.

„Eine Familie mit Shizu-chan und Chibi-shizu-chan," wieder lächelte Mama und knuddelte mich an sich. Papa kam dann noch dazu und umarme und küsste Mama.

„Eine Familie! Wer hätte gedacht das einer von uns so etwas mal haben wird." Meinte Papa lachend, Mama küsste ihn und sprach weiter.

„Und dann noch zusammen als eine."


End file.
